


Father's Day

by darumasama



Series: Solangelo Week [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Father's Day, M/M, Solangelo Week, hades is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Day 1: Father's DayNothing is better than a surprise visit from your godly parent to celebrate Father's Day with you.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Will Solace & Hades
Series: Solangelo Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798552
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but ya know. It was Father's Day lol.
> 
> No Beta, so please excuse the mistakes.

Father’s Day

Nico groaned when a knock at the door rang throughout his cabin disturbing his slumber. The light that came through his curtains showed that dawn was just barely breaking. He flopped onto his back as another groan escaped his lips. It had to be Will. His beautiful son of Apollo boyfriend that he very much loved, but there was a problem. He was a son of Apollo. Children of Apollo typically rose with the sun. Nico was not a rise with the sun person.

“Go away Will,” he shouted as he turned his back to the door and shoved his pillow over his head. He heard the door slowly open and close. Clearly his boyfriend was determined about something.

“That is no way to great your father Nico.” Hades’ gravelly voice answered.

“Father!” Nico shouted as he shot up from his bed, but then raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Since when do you knock or even enter through the door?”

Now it was Hades’ turn to raise an eyebrow. “It is Father’s day.”

All Nico could do for a minute was just stare at this father as he tried to understand the words that had just come out of his mouth. Father’s Day? Since when did his father, the Ruler of the Underworld, ever celebrate Father’s Day? Better yet, celebrate anything with him? Sure he had run errands for his father, had diners with his father and Persephone and he even had a diner where he had brought Will. 

“Do all the gods do this?" Nico asked when he was finally able to connect his brain to his mouth.

Hades just shrugged. “I do not know, but William and Persephone thought it would be a nice surprise.”

“Will talked to you?” Nico asked in surprise.

“Yes,” Hades replied. “Your boyfriend talks to me quite often. He updates me with your condition after you have returned from your errands. I also enjoy being able to talk to the boy that has made you so happy.” Nico blushed at that. “He is helping me be a better father. Like I have said before, my children are rarely happy and I wish for you to be the exception.”

Yet again, Nico was left speechless. Will had asked Hades to come and celebrate Father’s Day with him. His father had wanted to be a better parent and wanted him to be happy. He knew that his father wanted him happy, but to be this involved was mind blowing. He had been so nervous when his father had asked to meet Will, but then again, everyone loved Will. He should not be this surprised that his boyfriend had even won over the Ruler of the Underworld. 

Hades cleared his throat. “You should get ready.” 

Nico just nodded as he grabbed his clothes to take to the bathroom. Thankfully he showered at night so all he had to do was get changed, brush his teeth and comb his hair. His father was inspecting the cabin upon his return, fixated on the Mythomagic figurines that Nico hadn’t put away after playing with Will the night before.

“Ready?” Hades asked.

“Yes father,” Nico replied sheepishly. “Although I must apologize I haven’t planned anything for today. I didn’t know it was Father’s Day.”

“It is fine,” Hades smiled. “William has made some suggestions for us.” He pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket “He thought you could show me around camp since I haven’t ever been before other than cabin 13. Then we could to something called a carnival. He even suggested restaurants that you like that we could visit in between some of the activities. Although I doubt we would have time for all of them to be back in time for the campfire.”

Nico felt his heart swell for his boyfriend. Will had planned everything out knowing that neither Hades nor Nico would ever be able to figure out what to do together. He gave his father a big smile as he took his hand to start to show him around camp.

***

The day had been amazing. Nico had shown his father around the various areas of camp before they went to McDonalds for breakfast. Hades had commented on how he could understand why the dead would like such food for an offering. They had then went to the carnival that Will had suggested. There were other suggestions on Will’s list, but both father and son were having too much fun at the carnival that they didn’t realize the time until the sun had already dipped below the horizon. Hades apologized that they had probably missed most of the campfire, but Nico didn’t mind. Eating carnival food, playing carnival games and riding carnival rides with his father had been enough. They both had won stuffed animals for Will and Persephone as well. Nico had won Will a bright yellow bear while Hades won Persephone a stuffed butterfly (apparently she loved them.) Hades also won a stuffed horse for Nico to give to Hazel. Nico knew that his father would only put Hazel in danger if he acknowledged her escape from the Underworld. His father said that Will suggested that while he couldn’t spend time with Hazel, that he could still send her stuff through Nico to let her know that he cared. Nico didn’t think he could love Will anymore than he already did, but he always did something to prove him wrong. 

When they finally arrived back at camp, the campfire had ended and just the few stragglers remained. One being Will, waiting patiently outside cabin 13. A bright smile erupted on the son of Apollo’s face when he saw the father and son.

“Looks like you two had too much fun.” Will laughed.

“We did William, thank you.” Hades replied. “I hope you had fun with Apollo and your siblings.”

Will’s smile vanished briefly before being replaced with a smaller, sad smile. “Most gods are too busy to spend time with their children. You know, with having children at both camps and having lots of children just in general.” His smile brightened. “But that’s ok. I am glad that you two were able to have an awesome Father’s Day.”

“Will,” Nico sighed as he took his boyfriend’s hand. “You should have come with us.”

Will shook his head. “Nope, this was for you two. Lady Persephone and I agreed that this year was for you two to bond. Next year we will have a family Father’s Day. Besides, my birthday, thanksgiving and Christmas are things we can celebrate together. Lord Hades, I would love for you and Lady Persephone to meet my mother.”

“It would be an honor, William.” Hades smiled softly. “But I agree with my son. You should have come with us if you knew that Apollo wasn’t going to spend Father’s Day with you.”

Will shook his head again. “Even though the gods don’t come, we have a small celebration to honor them.” Nico knew what Will was talking about. He himself had participated in it once, but thought it was stupid to send gifts to fathers that haven’t even met most of their children. That was also when his and his father’s relationship was still newer and bumpy. He knew that Will had only met his father due to the fact that he had been turned mortal by Zeus. If Apollo hadn’t been turned mortal, he would have never met Will. 

“That seems a bit unfair.” Hades commented with a frown. “I will talk to the other gods about spending time with their offspring. Maybe we can plan a day for the gods once a year to visit each camp. All other mortal celebrations the gods can choose if they would like to partake in.”

Will waved his hands in front of him. “Lord Hades, you don’t have to go through such trouble. The gods are busy and...”

“They are not as busy as me.” Hades interrupted with a hardened glare. “They can set aside two days a year to see their children. Better yet, they can even send at least a birthday card. I know I haven’t been the best, but I think it is time to change.” His face softened into a smile as he put a firm hand on Will’s shoulder. “Thank you William. I am so thankful that my son has found you. And should you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask.” 

Will broke into tears and hugged Hades with a muffled ‘thank you.’ Hades was shocked at first, but then couldn’t help but smile as he brought Nico into the hug as well. After a few moments, the three broke apart, each with smile plastered on their face.

Hades looked to Nico with a smirk. “You know son, I think I have become quite fond of William. You better treat him right otherwise I might just have to disown you and adopt William.” At that, Will broke into a laughing fit that was contagious and both Nico and Hades followed shortly after. Will took Nico’s hand in his own with a bright smile.

“Don’t worry Lord Hades,” Will beamed. “Nico is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Willlll,” Nico whispered in embarrassment already feeling the blush that erupted across his face.

Hades laughed, something that Nico has rarely seen. “I leave you two lovebirds alone. I had a great time Nico. Will I look forward to being able to meet your mother. Good night.” With that, Hades disappeared into the shadows. 

“Take your stupid bear I won for you.” Nico mumbled as he shoved the bright yellow bear into Will’s arms. He might have to rethink letting Will and his father talk so much. It seemed like their goal was just to embarrass him.

“AWWWW,” Will shrieked in excitement. “She’s adorable! I think I am going to name her Death Girl!”

“Death Girl?!” Nico exclaimed with a frown and crossed his arms across his chest. “Why in Hades would you name your bear that? She should be named Sunshine because she is so bright like you.”

Will just beamed. “True, but she was a gift from you! Hence, Death Girl!”

Nico groaned as they continued to argue over what the dumb bear was supposed to be named, but he couldn’t help but smile. Will always knew how to make him smile and he hoped that it would be that way for the rest of his life.


End file.
